Hari Sial
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Kira, Shinn, dan Athrun tidak percaya akan hari sial. Namun, apa jadinya jika mereka mengalaminya sendiri? Edited from chapter 1-3. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **: "Banyak orang yang percaya dengan adanya hari sial dan banyak pula orang yang tidak dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Begitu juga dengan Kira, Shinn dan Athrun. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan adanya hari sial. Namun, apa mereka masih tidak percaya ketika mereka mengalaminya sendiri ?

**PROLOGE**

Bagi mereka yang percaya akan hari sial, pasti akan merasa was-was ketika hari itu tiba.

Ada yang bilang tanggal 4 April, 13 September, dan masih banyak lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini ada gosip tentang angka setan atau sering disebut juga hari setan.

Yaitu tanggal 6 bulan 6 dan pukul 6 sore, dimana orang yang keluar pada waktu itu akan menghadapi kematian.

Namun, yang akan dibahas saat ini bukanlah hari setan itu, melainkan hari sial yang akan menimpa para pilot Mobile Suit Gundam handal.

Bagaimana ceritanya ?

"Hei Shinn. Percaya gak cerita Dearka tadi?" seorang pria berambut biru tua bertanya pada temannya yang berambut ungu kehitaman.

"Kejadiannya sih iya. Tapi kalau tentang hari sialnya, aku tidak percaya. Kalau kau Athrun?" Jawab pemuda berambut ungu yang bernama Shinn.

"Sama sepertimu Shinn. Kalau kau, Kira? Bagaimana?" jawab pemuda berambut biru tua yang ternyata bernama Athrun pada Shinn. Dan kini ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama ke temannya yang berambut cokelat.

"Hm... Kejadiannya percaya. Hari sialnya... Um... Tidak tahu deh." Jawab pemuda berambut cokelat, Kira, dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ah, aku yakin hari sial itu tidak ada. Kesialan kan datang dari keteledoran kita sendiri." Ujar Athrun dan langsung disetujui Kira dan Shinn.

"Gak penting ah. Aku mau ke kelas aja. Sebentar lagi jam mata kuliahku mau mulai. Udah dulu ya?" Ucap Shinn seraya berdiri dan meninggalkan Kira dan Athrun di tempat awal mereka.

"Aku juga. Duluan ya, Thrun." Kira pun menyusul Shinn.

"Aku pulang aja ah. Hari ini aku udah gak ada jam lagi."

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga kembali ke habitatnya. Tanpa mengetahui, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

~TBC~

Ini baru prolog. Dan prolog ini sudah saya edit. Tapi jika masih ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi...~

Special thanks buat Uchiha Ry-chan dan Shinomori-san,

karena sudah mensupport saya.

**D**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**G**

**E**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Hari sial Shinn

Setelah Hiatus kurang lebih setahun, akhirnya saya kembali lagi~! Fict ini saya edit karena setelah saya baca ulang, banyak hal yang tidak memuaskan. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi~

**Summary **: "Banyak orang yang percaya dengan adanya hari sial dan banyak pula orang yang tidak dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Begitu juga dengan Kira, Shinn dan Athrun. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan adanya hari sial. Namun, apa mereka masih tidak percaya ketika mereka mengalaminya sendiri?"

**Gundam Seed Destiny®Sunrise**

**Hari Sial®Hyori Sagi**

**Hari Sial Shinn**

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar dengan lembut. Burung-burung berterbangan sambil berkicau riang. Monyet-monyet mengikik riang ketika mereka berhasil mencabut rambut para wanita untuk dijadikan pembersih gigi. Para gajah mengamuk karena jatah sarapan mereka telat dibagikan. Dan author mencak-mencak karena digigitin kucing. Oh... Ok, lupakan hal tadi.

Di salah satu perumahan yang asri, terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun tampak luas (Ah... Apa maksud penjelasan ini? Sangat tidak masuk akal -A- #gebuked). Rumah itu nampak sepi dan su...

"GYAAAAAA! MAMA!" Oh, lupakan kata sepi dan sunyi itu. Seorang pria berambut ungu kehitaman menjerit kencang dan menghancurkan keheningan yang ada.  
>"Ada apa, sayang?" sebuah suara lembut tapi sexy -?- tapi gak lembut -?- menyahuti teriakan pemuda tadi.<br>"TIKUUUUUUS!"

...Sunyi sekejap...

...

"HAH?"  
>Sepersekian detik kemudian, lelaki tersebut berlari menuruni tangga dengan hebohnya. Dengan hanya bermodalkan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya, ia berlari terpogoh-pogoh ke arah ruang makan dan segera bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya.<p>

"Itu ma, ada tikus di kamar Shinn!" adu lelaki tersebut yang ternyata bernama Shinn.  
>"HAHAHAHAHA! Masa' laki-laki takut sama tikus sih?" Adik Shinn, seorang gadis manis berambut sama dengan Shinn meledek sang kakak.<br>"Biarin! Daripada kamu, takut kok sama kupu-kupu?"

(A/N: Bagi yang merasa tersinggung, maaf ya?)

"Huh!" Gadis tersebut cemberut dan mulai memberikan deathglare pada sang kakak. Shinn pun tidak mau kalah, dia balas memberikan deathglare yang menurutnya paling mematikan. (Kalau tatapan mata bisa membunuh, asyik kali ya? =w=). Dan perang deathglare pun terjadi. Ketika perang berlangsung, author kabur beli es krim #taboked!

"Sudah... Sudah... Semuanya ayo sarapan. Shinn, pakai bajumu dulu. Mayu, bantu ibu mengeringkan piring-piring." Lerai ibu mereka yang author tidak tahu namanya.

_Skip, Skip, Skip~ =w=_

Setelah sarapan, Shinn beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap pergi ke rumah Kira karena dia punya janji dengan Kira dan Athrun untuk hunting buku Gundam terbaru.  
>Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka, alangkah kagetnya Shinn ketika melihat . . .<p>

"GYAAAAAAA!" Untuk kedua kalinya Shinn berteriak.  
>"TIKUS BANDEL! B****S*K LOE TIKUS! B****AT! ITU KAN BAJU KESAYANGAN GUE! ITU KAN HADIAH DARI STELLAR! PADAHAL AKU UDAH JANJI MAU JAGA TUH BAJU! SIALAAAAAAN!<br>B****S*K! AN***G! BAKA! AHOU! AAAAARGGGGHH . . . GUE BUNUH LOE!" maki Shinn dengan sensor bertebaran. Dia langsung mengambil pedang yang bersandar manja di tembok.

(Dapet dari mane tu pedang? Nyolong punya siapa?)

Shinn : Nih pedang aku colong dari Destiny, kan udah gak perang.

(Oh . . . *manggut-manggut* ya udah . . . Back To Story! XD)

Dihunuskannya pedang tersebut ke arah tikus yang (tak) berdosa (?) dan . . . Wiiiing . . . Si tikus berhasil lolos.  
>Diayunkan lagi pedangnya dan... Wiiiiiiing . . . Lagi-lagi meleset.<p>

'Nih tikus gesit juga!' batin Shinn.

Wiing . . . Wiing . . . Wiiing . . . .  
>Tuh pedang gak pernah tepat sasaran, selalu aja meleset. Entah Shinn-nya yang memang gak jago pake pedang, entah memang tikusnya yang kelewat gesit. Namun Shinn tidak menyerah begitu saja. Hasrat membunuhnya (?) begitu besar. Ia tak akan berhenti sebelum tikus itu terbunuh. Yah.. Minimal tikus itu tertangkap. Ya gak?<p>

_3 jam kemudian_

Shinn masih berusaha ngebunuh si Tikus, sementara itu...  
>"Shinn kok lama ya?" ujar Kira bingung<br>"Iya, ya. Udah 30 menit telat dari jadwal." sahut Athrun (widiiih . . . Setia amat bang!)  
>"Iya, apa dia lagi ada halangan ya?" tanya Kira lagi<br>"Coba aja ditelepon dulu." Saran Athrun

"Iya deh" Kira mengambil hp-nya dan mencoba menghubungi Shinn.

~Balik ke Shinn dan si Tikus . . .~

"ANJRIT! Gak dapet-dapet!" teriak Shinn frustasi  
>*rrr . . .rrrr . . .* hp Shinn bunyi, tapi karena terlalu sibuk "maen" sama tikus, jadi gak denger. Bukan karena dia budek ya?<p>

~Balik lagi ke Kira dan Athrun yang setia menunggu . . .~

"Gak diangkat, Thrun." ujar Kira putus asa seraya menatap nanar Athrun yang berdiri di sebelahnya.  
>"Ya udah kita tinggal ajalah." Ujar Athrun.<p>

Akhirnya Kira dan Athrun pergi tanpa Shinn.

_5 jam kemudian_

"Ha! Dapet juga!" ujar Shinn puas. Tawanya segera membahana.  
>"Hm... Tapi kasian juga tikus ini." Shinn mulai merasa kasihan melihat si tikus yang menatapnya dengan puppy eyes eh tunggu, dia kan tikus... Kok puppy eyes ya? Ah sudahlah, lupakan~<p>

"Bunuh, buang, bunuh, buang... Eeeenggg...

Buang aja deh. Kasian"

*TUIIIING . . . ~*

Selesailah perang dingin Shinn vs Tikus. Yang ditandai dengan penandatanganan surat perdamaian oleh kedua belah pihak. Tunggu, tunggu... Ups, ternyata salah. Maksudnya ditandai dengan terbangnya tikus yang bersangkutan keluar jendela.

"Hah~ Selesai juga!" desah Shinn puas.  
>Shinn merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Diambilnya hp yang tergeletak mengenaskan diatas meja yang amburadul dan tak terlihat lagi wujud mejanya (ok, lebay...).<p>

#10 PANGGILAN TAK TERJAWAB#  
>Shinn cengok ngeliatnya. Di klik tombol lihat dan dilihatnya nama Kira Yamato sebanyak 10! Oh man, banyaknya~<p>

Shinn berusaha mengingat-ingat, ada janji apa dia dengan Kira.  
>Dan ketika dia ingat...<p>

"EH YA! AKU KAN ADA JANJI SAMA KIRA DAN ATHRUN MAU HUNTING BUKU TERBARU GUNDAM!" jerit Shinn. Dilihatnya jam dinding...  
>"MEIN GOTT! UDAH JAM 3 SOREEE?" jerit Shinn –lagi-<p>

Shinn segera menelepon Kira...  
>Tut . . . Tut . . . Trek . . .<br>"Halo?"  
>"Kira!"<br>"Oh Shinn, kenapa?" (innocent banget ya?)  
>"Udah hunting buku?"<br>"Dari tadi kali! Ditelepon bukannya ngangkat! Capek tau nunggu kamu setengah jam sambil berdiri. Pegel!"  
>"TIDAAAAAK!"<br>Trek . . .  
>Tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya terputus.<br>"WOY KIRA? KOK DIPUTUS SIH SAMBUNGANNYA!  
>YAH~ TERNYATA PULSAKU YANG ABIS! AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! TIKUS SIALAAAAN!" jerit Shinn frustasi.<p>

Di ujung jalan...

"He? Kaya' suaranya Shinn. Ah, tapi mana mungkin. Shinn kan termasuk cool." Ujar Stellar yang sedang menuju rumah Shinn untuk mengajaknya memasak resep baru yang dia temukan.

**~TBC~**

Bagaimana? Memuaskankah? Atau malah tambah lebih jelek?

Ok, saya tunggu jawaban dari kalian, wahai para readers yang terhormat (?) di review kalian. Kritik, saran, dan flame sangat diterima. Maka dari itu, segera pencet tombol review di bawah ya? Osh... Jaa ne!

Next Chapter: Hari Sial Athrun

Sign,

Hyori Sagi


	3. Hari Sial Athrun

**Summary **: "Banyak orang yang percaya dengan adanya hari sial dan banyak pula orang yang tidak dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Begitu juga dengan Kira, Shinn dan Athrun. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan adanya hari sial. Namun, apa mereka masih tidak percaya ketika mereka mengalaminya sendiri ?"

**Disclimer **: Gundam Seed Destiny®Sunrise

Hari Sial®Hyori Sagi

**Hari Sial Athrun**

Siang itu, matahari bersinar dengan ganasnya. Athrun berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya. Wajahnya nampak kuyu dan loyo. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Entah karena panasnya matahari atau karena kejadian pagi tadi...

_Flashback . . . ._

"Woy Athrun!" panggil seorang pria berambut cokelat yang bernama Kira Yamato.  
>"Apa?" sahut Athrun<br>"Udah bikin makalah kimia?" Tanya Kira sambil mensejajarkan diri dengan Athrun.  
>"Udah. Kau?"<br>"Oh. Aku juga sudah" Jawab Kira.

Di kelas.

"Kumpulkan makalah kalian!" perintah seorang dosen. Semua mahasiswa mengumpulkan makalahnya, tak terkecuali Athrun dan Kira.

Ketika sang dosen sedang memeriksa hasil makalah para murid didiknya,dia terpaku ketika membaca makalah milik Athrun.

"Tuan Zala!" panggilnya,  
>"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Athrun bingung.<br>"Apa-apaan isi makalah mu?"  
>"Maksudnya anda, Pak?"<br>"Maaf, boleh saya bacakan?"  
>"I-Iya!" jawab Athrun gugup<br>'Duh punya firasat buruk nih! Semoga cuma firasat!' batin Athrun.  
>"Hari ini seperti biasa, aku pergi menemui Cagalli untuk berkencan... " baca sang dosen.<p>

'HUADUUUH! I... Itukan... Diarykuuu! Mijn God! Gi-Gimana nih!'

"Benar ini makalahmu?" tanya sang dosen membuyarkan lamunan Athrun.  
>"HAHAHAHA... Gak nyangka Athrun bisa nulis kaya' gitu!" seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kelas tersebut tertawa. Kecuali Kira yang hanya senyam-senyum gaje. Seketika, wajah Athrun merah padam, marah campur malu campur sari(?).<p>

_End Of Flashback_

Itulah sebabnya Athrun ditertawakan sepanjang hari, hanya Kira yang tidak menertawakannya. Entahlah mengapa ia tidak tertawa. Terkadang Kira itu susah ditebak.  
>Sedang asyik-asyiknya ngelamun, tiba-tiba . . .<p>

*GEDUBRAK!*

Athrun kepeleset kulit pisang yang tergeletak mengenaskan diaspal dan tambah mengenaskan setelah diinjak Athrun.

"SIALAN! SIAPA SIH YANG TARO (? Bukannya ini nama chiki ya?) KULIT PISANG DISINI?"

Author angkat tangan dengan wajah innoncent. Seketika author yang tadinya jelek tambah jelek setelah dikeroyok Athrun.

"Haduh~ Sakit!" Ujarnya seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol.

*TUIIIING!*

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang datang dari langit menuju kearah Athrun dan dengan sukses mendarat di kepala Athrun.

"BUJUBUNENG~ APAAN NIH? HOEEEK! BAU~! APAAN SIH INI!" jerit Athrun. Dia mengambil benda yang sekarang bertengger di kepalanya dengan manja.

"ANJRIIIIIT!" Athrun membuang 'benda' itu ke tong sampah,

"HOEK! IYU~! LENGKET-LENGKET~ . . . AAARGGH! INI KAN T*I! " Athrun berlari histeris.

Ehm... Mari kita analisis benda apakah itu...

Data pertama, benda itu jatuh dari langit. Ok, save. Data kedua, benda itu bau. Ok, save. Data ketiga, benda itu lengket. Ok, save. Data keempat, benda itu menjijikkan. Ok, save. Data terakhir, benda itu dikatakan sebagai t*i. Ok, save.

Sekarang, mari kita analisa...

Benda berasal dari langit... Ada kemungkinan, benda itu jatuh atau memang berasal dari langit. Iya kan? (Readers: Iya~). Benda tersebut bau... Ada berbagai kemungkinan. Bisa saja itu sesuatu yang busuk, atau yang memang sudah bau dari sananya atau benda yang berasal dari tempat yang bau. Iya kan? (Readers: Iyaaa~ *mulai kesal*) Benda itu dikatakan lengket. Berarti sama dengan data kedua. Data ketiga ini punya banyak kemungkinan. Iya kan? (Readers: Iyaaa~! *kesel tingkat dewa*). Lalu, dikatakan pula bahwa benda itu menjijikkan. Iya kan? (Readers: Bacot! Langsung kasih tahu aja, kenapa! *ngegebukin author*) O-Ok, m-maaf. Akan segera saya beritahu.

Ternyata, benda tersebut adalah...

.

.

.

.

Popok bayi dengan 'selai' nanas-cokelat nya~!

~Ok, Back to story~

Setelah selesai membersihkan mukanya dari 'benda itu', Athrun segera pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah . . . . .

"ARGH!" Athrun membanting dirinya ke kasur, tak lupa ia banting pula tas yang tadi dibawa olehnya.

Sedang enak-enaknya merebahkan diri, hp'a bunyi,

"AAKH! Ganggu aja!" Athrun membanting hp-nya ke lantai dan menyebabkan tercerai-berainya hp itu dengan mengenaskan.

Sementara itu orang yang menelepon Athrun...

"Kenapa sih sama Athru! Kok hap-nya mati sih? Dia lupa ya!" Bentak orang itu.  
>"Ada apa Cagalli? Kenapa marah-marah?" tanya Kira dari lantai bawah.<p>

"Itu tuh! Si kepala biru! Dia gak ngangkat teleponku! Masa' dia lupa sih kalau hari ini ada janji denganku?" Jerit Cagalli kesal.  
>"Mungkin hp-nya mati, Cagalli." Ujar Kira menenangkan.<br>"Gak mungkin! Tadi sempat masuk, Kira~!"  
>"Hm... Mungkin dia sedang sibuk"<p>

"Akh! Gak peduli! Pokoknya kalau besok ketemu, akan kuhajar dia!"  
>Kira hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.<p>

Sementara itu Athrun masih merebahkan dirinya di kasur, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Hmm... Kayanya ada yangg lupa, apa ya?" gumam Athrun.

Athrun tidak tahu kalau besok, dia harus menghadapi keganasan Cagalli dan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

Esoknya...

"ATHRUUUUUN! JANGAN KABUURR KAU!" jerit seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan a.k.a Cagalli seraya membawa pedang (wah . . . Sama nih kaya' Shinn, nyolong dari Akatsuki ya?)

Cagalli : Bukan! Nyolong punya orang yang ngaku shinigami, kalau gak salah namanya Ichigo Kurosaki!

*author sweatdroped*

~Back to story~

"AMPUUUUUUUUUNN CAGAAAAAA~!"

**~TBC~**

Omake

Setelah kejar-kejaran kaya' maling sama polisi, tikus sama kucing, kucing sama anjing, tikus sama ular, dan sebagainya, akhirnya Cagalli berhasil menangkap Athrun.

"Naha... Hhh... Hhh... Hhh... Ketangkap juga kau, Tuan Zala~!" Ujar Cagalli dengan senyum sadis yang terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"A-Ampun Cagalli~ A-Aku lupa~" Athrun berkata dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetan.

"Lupa terus kerjamu! Kali ini tak ada maaf untukmu!"

"GYAAAAA~!"

Dan karena kejadian itu, Athrun harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu bulan penuh.

**~Beneran TBC~**

Ok, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mind to RnR?

Sign,

Hyori Sagi

Next Chapter : Hari Sial Kira


End file.
